a tale of 2 foxes a cat and a skunk
by FoxyandMangle4ever
Summary: old friends Fifi La Fume and Furrball C. Pussycat meet up again after not seeing each other for years. They soon find themselves falling for each other and eventually end up together with the help of 2 new friends, Foxy and Foxina, a fox couple who are starting to have relationship problems. rated M just in case


Never thought you'd see this crossover did you? Well here it is. I'm making a fanfic about my 2 favorite ships in the same universe! Yay! Also, things you need to know, this fanfic takes place after Tiny Toon Adventures with everyone in collage. Also, Mangle (who will be referred to as Foxina) and Foxy are real foxes. Also, for those of you who are waiting for the new chapters of my other fanfics, don't worry, their coming out soon. I'm actually working on the next chapter of one of them at the moment. Now I'm drinking a soda anyway, until that's out, enjoy this crossover fanfic.

Normal POV

"no good alley cat!"

"scruffy little idiot!"

"homeless freak!"

These words rang through Furrball's head as he walked alone through the streets, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He had just been humiliated in front of his entire school on his first day of collage after asking a girl out only to be rejected and attacked by a nearby group of bullies. He had never been so humiliated in his life. He felt like an outcast, unwanted by society. Trying to hold back tears he sat down on a bench. He managed to hold his tears back for a while, but after that he couldn't control himself. He gradually began crying his eyes out, hoping to god none of those bullies had followed him, and that no one was looking at the moment. As he sat there, crying, he started to try thinking happy thoughts in order to cheer himself up. Surprisingly this worked and he began to gradually stop crying. However it wasn't enough to make him completely stop crying, so he still had tears flowing from his eyes.

Just then a girl walked by him. She was a white fox with a red bowtie, a name tag saying "Foxina", red rosy cheeks, pink accents around her eyes, a half pink snout, ruby red lip stick, yellow gold eyes, a pink heart pattern on her chest, pink fur inside her ears, pink panties for whatever reason, and a long white fluffy tail with a hot pink tip. As she was passing by, Furrball started fully crying again, causing her too notice him. Despite being late getting home she felt sorry for him and wanted to help. She set her back pack and stuff down and sat next to him on the bench. Furrball was too busy crying to notice her however. She tried to get his attention by saying "excuse me?" but he couldn't hear her. Rolling her eyes she reached out and tapped him on the shoulder. He reacted to this by looking up and then looking towards her.

Foxina: "is something wrong?"

Furrball stayed silent at first, not knowing weather or not he should talk. He'd always been told not to talk to strangers, even if they seem nice. Still she seemed to want to help him more than hurt him.

Foxina: "hello? you in there?"

again, Furrball stayed quiet, not sure weather or not to talk. The white fox tilted her head in confusion.

Foxina: "can you talk?"

Furrball wiped his tears.

Furrball; "I can talk"

Foxina: "okay, good. so what's wrong?"

Furrball: "why do you care?"

Foxina: "I don't know, you seemed sad and I wanted to help out! come on, just talk to me"

Furrball looked at her. She in return gave him an awkward smile. She didn't seem like the kinda person who would mock him, she actually seemed kind of nice. He wasn't 100% on telling a person he didn't even know though. Still he felt like he needed to get his feelings off of his chest, and he couldn't exactly afford a therapist given his current situation. After thinking it over he took a deep breath and began to talk, but then Foxina, who had remained silent for a while, interrupted him.

Foxina: "oh geez! where are my manners! My names Foxina T. Vixen"

Furrball: "my names Furrball C. Pussycat"

Foxina: "wait, are you professor Penelope Pussycat's adopted son?"

Furrball: "yeah, but I refuse to go to her for help. wait, you're in college? you've gotta be like 9 years older than me!

Foxina: "yeah, I had to jump from job to job for awhile to earn enough for college. Anyway, what's wrong man?"

Furrball: "*sigh* everyone calls me a homeless, scruffy, no good, dumb, alley cat freak"

Upon hearing this, Foxina sighed, rolled her eyes, slumped back, and hung her arm over the side of the bench.

Foxina: "everyone calls you names huh? yeah I've been there"

Furrball: "really? you?"

Foxina: "oh yeah, although that was back when I was fat, couldn't run very fast, had an eating disorder, didn't have lots of friends, had to wear an eye patch to avoid getting an infection and was way into comic books. Heh, I would've killed to have my BFF Chi's looks back then"

Furrball: "come on, she can't look that much better than you"

Foxina rolled her eyes. She then reached into a small pocket of her bag and pulled out a gold heart shaped locket. She then preceded to hand it to Furrball. Furrball looked back and forth between the locket and her a couple of times before taking it and opening it. Inside was a picture of Foxina hugging a female Chicken, presumably Chi. Both of them were holding a peace sign just above their heads. Unlike Foxina she had yellow feathers, blue eyes, and a beak. Her body was also WAY more developed than Foxina's, she had a nice curvy physique, D-cups, and fairly strong legs and arms. She was wearing a pair of pink booty shorts, and a white top with a confetti like pattern and big text on the front that read "LET'S PARTY" on the front of it. Upon seeing her Furrball began panting like a wolf, completely infatuated with the picture. Upon seeing this Foxina once again rolls her eyes before taking her locket back.

Furrball: "Holy crap! She's amazingly hot!"

Foxina: "whoa! down boy! She's at least 9 years older than you and has a fiancé!"

Furrball: "oh, um, sorry"

Foxina: "anyway Furrball, as my pal Bon would say, you can't let other people get to you. If someone has a bad opinion of you, just ignore them and let them have that opinion. What should matter is what you think of you, not what others think"

Furrball: "wow that's really smart Foxina"

Foxina: "thanks. anyway, as for your second problem..."

Foxina got up and stood in front of him, giving him a pleasant smile.

Foxina: "you said you're homeless right?"

Furrball: "yeah..."

Foxina: "wanna stay in my apartment?"

Furrball was both shocked and delighted. He was finally going to have a new home! Sure it was with a girl who he barely knew, who for all he knew could be a complete psychopath, but still, someone was finally offering him a home!

Furrball: "r-REALLY!?"

Foxina: "yeah! you seem like a nice guy to me, and I feel like I should help you out!"

Furrball: "well, thanks! But I should probably tell you now I won't be able to pay rent"

Foxina: "that's alright, just don't try anything, I have a boyfriend and he could totally kick your ass. Anyway, it's getting dark, we should get back to my place so I can set you up"

Furrball: "alright"

With that Foxina and Furrball headed off towards her place. While they were walking there they started talking and getting to know each other. Furrball mostly talked about his life, including his hardships, his time at the academy, his role models, his zany adventures, and his adoptive family. Meanwhile Foxina talked about her job as an entertainer, her friends, her best friend Chi, and her boyfriend Foxy, who Furrball thought sounded like a pretty nice dude. Through this conversation they learned a lot about each other and found out that they got along great in a buddy cop sort of way. As they got close to her place though a purple blur whizzed by them, accidentally causing Furrball to cartoonishly spin around for a couple seconds before falling over. Foxina quickly rushed up to help him up. also when she did they both caught a whiff of a strong order which seemed familiar to Furrball.

Foxina: "hey dude, are y- oh god, what the heck is that!?"

Furrball: "ugh, I don't know! seems weirdly...familiar though"

Just then they heard a voice from a little bit down the street which Furrball immediately recognized.

Fifi: *panting* "h-hey! wait up! I can't run zat fast!"

Furrball couldn't believe it, it was none other than Fifi La Fume, an old friend from the academy and the flirtatious female counterpart to his adoptive dad who he hadn't seen in years. He couldn't believe it was her, but sure enough, when he turned around he saw the unmistakable gigantic fluffy tail of Fifi La Fume rounding the corner.

Furrball: "no way!"

Foxina: "what?"

Furrball: "I thought she was in Paris"

Foxina: "who?"

Furrball: "when the hell did she get back!?"

Foxina: "who!? who are you talking about!?"

Furrball: "that girl who just rounded the corner, that was Fifi La Fume! She was one of my best friends from the academy! I thought she moved to Paris, I had no idea she was back!"

After hearing this Foxina smirked at him and crossed her arms smugly.

Foxina: "oh! I see how it is!"

Furrball: "what?"

Foxina: "nothing lover boy!"

Furrball: "whoa hey! it's not like that! me and Fifi are just friends!"

Foxina: "c'mon you like her!"

Furrball: "no I don't!"

Foxina: "yeah sure! you're a sucker for a hotty with green eyes!"

Furrball: "her eyes are blue!"

Foxina: "and you just proved my point!"

Furrball: "wha-I-y-...ugh, whatever! let's just get inside already!"

end of chapter

I really hope you guys like this fanfic, because it's supposed to be my "masterpiece". please leave a review to tell me what you think! thanks for reading!


End file.
